


Don't Say That To Casey

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Annoyance, Antagonism, Costume Party, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck annoys Casey; Casey loses it a little and starts listing things that annoy. The list has a lot of Chuck-related things. Humor ficlet. Also a costume party.  (Set in S1 when their relationship was more antagonistic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say That To Casey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal.
> 
> The prompt was Casey/Chuck "fake moustache"

Casey ripped the moustache off of Chuck's face with no warning.

"Owwwwwww!!!"

"Be a man, Chuck."

"I was being a man. A mustachioed man."

"You look ridiculous, Chuck."

"Well, at least I tried. Ellie said it's a costume party. Where's yours?"

"I'm dressed as someone who will kill you at a moment's notice if you say one more annoying word to me."

"Creative choice," Chuck said, swallowing in fear.

But of course, a moment later, he was back to needling Casey. "Now, Casey,when you said an annoying word, did you mean that some words are more annoying than others? Because I've never liked the word 'Cuisinart,' but Morgan says he hates the word 'swamp.' But I'm like, how can you hate the word 'swamp,' that doesn't even make sense."

Casey rolled his eyes, spun Chuck around and pinned Chuck's chest to the wall with his elbow pressing on Chuck's back. Casey leaned his head in and responded, his breath blowing heat on Chuck's ear, "I'd be happy to tell you the words that annoy me, Chuck. That's number one. 'Chuck.' Number two? Also 'Chuck.' Numbers three through one hundred and three? Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck."

"That's only three through seven technically."

"Also, 'nerd'. And 'herd'. And 'Tron'. And 'Wii'. And 'schnookums'. And 'bunting'. No wait, I like the word 'bunting.' But I hate the word MPORG or MIPMORG or what is it?" Casey spun Chuck back around to ask.

"MMORPG?"

"That, yeah I hate that."

"Not technically a word, actually an acronym for -"

"Snuggle. Hate it. And spoon. Not the implement, that's fine, but "spoon" as a verb. Except for the verbal usage that indicates the implement has been used as a weapon. As in 'I spooned his guts outs.'"

"W-wow, Casey, good example, you should really try out to be a reader for the National Spelling Bee I hear they often need to use words in a sentence - "

"And meringue. No reason for that one, just don't like how it sounds. And chortle."

"But Lewis Carroll made up the word 'chortle'!"

"Lewis Carroll was a troubled and possibly pedophiliac mathematician from England, Chuck!"

"Um.. good point?"

"And dude. And bro. Seriously, I hate every stupid manchild pet name you idiots use on each other, and I sure as hell don't like them being used on me."

"Got it, Casey, not your bro," Chuck said, starting to worry about Casey's mental health.

"And moist. You know they did a study and they found most women don't like the word moist. But I am secure enough in my masculinity to say that I don't like the word moist either."

"I hate the word moist!" Ellie-dressed-as-Cleopatra said as she discovered her brother and neighbor talking on the porch. "Hey!" she said, noticing their clothes, "Where's your costumes?"

Casey quickly stuck the fake moustache onto his own face saying, "I'm an idiot who wears fake moustaches. That's my costume." He gave a quick victorious smirk at Chuck.

"Interesting...." said Ellie. "And you, Chuck, what are you supposed to be?"

Wanting to get back at Casey for stealing his moustache, and feeling rather safe with Ellie watching, Chuck put his arms around Casey's shoulder, looked right at him, and said, "I'm the dude who goes around asking people if they would like my bro here to give them a moustache ride. But we all know he'll settle for a good snuggle or spooning. Hey, Ellie, you don't happen to have any meringues, do you?"


End file.
